


Coming Undone

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Aspergers, M/M, Panic Attack, Spacedogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Nigel is gone for too long, and comes back to the aftermath of a meltdown, something he's never really seen before.





	Coming Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind I've NEVER SEEN either of the movies, and was just introduced to spacedogs recently, and wanted to contribute.

When he walked back in to the apartment, the cigarette dropped from his lips. The umbrella dropped from his hands. His precious Adam was standing there, staring at him, in a way that made his stomach curl in worry. This was not his Adam, with blood on his face and hands, and eyes penetrating him.

"Spaceman, what's happened?" He asked gently.

"You were gone." He said, calm as ever. Until his hands flew to his head and he pulled at his curls. Nigel took another step forward.

"We were out of macaroni and cheese darling, remember? It was raining, so you sent me to get it." He explained. He swallowed the lump in his throat, seeing the dangerous spark in Adams eyes. He had killed, seen killers. But nothing compared to whatever this was. This was new and toxic, making his small spaceman look unhinged. He didn't want to use the word crazy.

"I... you took too long. It's not that long of a walk. Even in the current weather conditions, you should have been back, and it took you forty seven minutes." Adam said, without looking at any clock. He must have been counting.

He slowly lowered his bloody hands from his hair and started to wiggle his fingers at his sides, then swayed a little on his feet. Nigel stepped forward to catch him, afraid he would fall but Adam jumped back with a yell that made his own ears ring, and he covered them instantly.

"Star, can you hear me? We've got to get you cleaned up, and you can tell me what happened. Did someone hurt you?" Nigel asked. The thought popped into his head and now it was stuck there, and he knew he would bring all hell and Romanian wrath upon the fucker who touched his star.

"I hit my head. On the wall." Adam said stoically. Nigel looked around, head swiveling until he located an obvious dent, about fist sized, with a smear of red on it.

"How many fucking times did you hit your head, darling?" Nigel asked. He was getting almost angry, thinking about Adam just hurting himself so willingly.

"Don't call me that!" Adam yelled suddenly, moving his hands from his ears, to pull his hair, and back to his ears again. He took a breath and spoke again, calmer.

"Seven. I've checked my eyes for dilation, and I don't have a concussion. I tried to stop the bleeding." Adam summarized. Without any warning he took a huge, gasping breath, and stepped forward. He started pushing Nigels chest, until he backed up, and he opened the front door.

"I want you out." Adam said quietly, pushing him again. Nigel stepped out the door, bewildered when it slammed in his face and he heard the lock click into place.

It was about ten seconds of stunned silence before he heard a whining noise and the door came open again. Adam took a fistful of his shirt and pulled him back inside, but he didn't seem to know what he wanted to do from there, so Nigel shut and locked the door once more.

"Do you still want the macaroni?" Nigel asked, for lack of anything else to say.

"Yes, I have to try to keep with my schedule. It's past dinner time." Adam said, swaying yet again.

"You don't look well. You look a bit green, Cosmo. Are you sure you can eat?"

Adam almost gagged, but managed to hold back, swallowing hard and taking a few breaths. Nigel noticed and put a hand on his shoulder, leading him towards the sink. They stood for a moment, letting Adam catch his breath, before he shrugged off Nigel's hand.

"No. I can't eat. But my schedule-"

"Will be fine for one night. You know I deviate from your schedule, and nothing bad has ever happened."

"Except tonight." Adam said quietly. It was barely a whimper, but Nigel still heard.

"Did I fucking cause this?" Nigel asked quickly. Adam seemed to hesitate, and Nigel sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry my star, there was a line at the store, and with the rain, it was hard to see coming home. I shouldn't have stopped to smoke at the store, I could have saved fucking time. What made you so angry? Why did you hit your head on the wall?" Nigel asked. Adam took a few deep breaths and made sure he wouldn't vomit before speaking.

"I need water." He said. Nigel jumped into action quickly, grabbing a glass and running the water to fill the cup. When he handed it to Adam, his hands shook, so he held them together for a moment.

"Deep breath star. There's oxygen on earth." He said quietly. Adam nodded, seeming to agree and took a few breaths, before sipping the water.

"I wasn't angry. I'm... autistic." He said remorsefully. Nigel blinked in surprise.

"So you had a fit?" 

"No! It's not a fit! I'm not a child! It's- it's not a tantrum."

"No, no, or course not star. That was the wrong word. What would you call it?" Nigel asked. Adam took another sip of water and continued.

"People call it lots of things. Overstimulation, anxiety attacks, fits, but I don't like that word."

"Then you will never hear that word grace my lips again. Can you come to the bathroom with me?" Nigel asked. Adam tapped his fingers on his glass, then nodded, letting Nigel touch him to lead him towards the bathroom. Once there, he had Adam sit down on the toilet lid and grabbed a washcloth.

"Cold or warm, star?" Nigel asked. Adam shivered and without a word, Nigel turned the water to warm. He wet the cloth, and rung it out, before coming back to kneel in front of Adam.

"I need to clean that cut on your head. Just be still, it might sting a bit." Nigel warned. Adam bit his lip and nodded, taking another sip of water.

Gently, Nigel started to clean the wound, pleased to find that it was less serious then it looked. He wiped all the blood off, then ran the damp cloth over Adams cheeks and neck, before putting the cloth down. He grabbed Adams fully stocked medical kit and pulled out the gauze and ointment, prepping the pad. Then he ripped off some tape and gently pressed the bandage to his forehead.

Satisfied, he took Adams glass from him and put it on the counter. He pulled him up by the hand and stood behind him at the sink, helping him wash the blood off his hands and from under his fingernails with soapy water. Adam didn't say a word, but he was relaxing, leaning back into Nigel's chest as it went on.

By the time the water was off, Adams eyes were shut and he was fully leaning on Nigel. He smiled and moved Adam to the towel rack, drying his hands with the same caution as he did when washing them.

"Why don't we go to sleep now, star? You seem pretty worn out."

"I am." Adam mumbled, on queue rubbing his tired eyes. Nigel lead him to the bedroom, and found his pajamas easily, and handed them to Adam. He started to strip down without shame, and so Nigel did too. He kept his t-shirt and boxers on, while Adam buttoned up his pajamas.

Adam was about to get into bed, when he stood back up and rushed to the bathroom.

"Teeth Nigel!" He called. Nigel rolled his eyes but followed his back anyway. He used the toothbrush he had bought to keep there for himself long ago, and brushed his teeth alongside Adam, and soon they were back to the bed. Adam crawled in and got comfortable, then looked up at Nigel.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Hold me?"

"Of course cosmo." Nigel beamed. He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Adam gently, tucking his head into the smaller mans neck.

"Goodnight my star." Nigel whispered, pressing a kiss to his ear. Adam was already asleep.


End file.
